


Sick

by Sweets_Thief



Series: Kylux Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, and Kylo looks after him, hux is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: Hux returns from a mission on Arkanis, and Kylo knows immediately something is wrong with him.
--Soft Kylux!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen so far lmao I love Kylux so much.  
> I also love Kylo and/or Hux looking after each when they get sick /o/
> 
> my tumblr is [Ranny's Stuff and Things](http://rannystuffandthings.tumblr.com)

 

 

Kylo was in the Hangar Bay when the shuttle carrying Hux docked back onto the Finalizer, along with Phasma and a contingent of Storm Troopers. Hux had been on an undisclosed mission to Arkanis, and as soon as that had been revealed Kylo had been able to sense the stress, anger and fear rolling off the General. Having grown up on Arkanis, Hux did not like going back, especially since his father Brendol Hux had moved back there after the rise of the First Order.

The shuttle opened and Hux appeared. He was soaked to the skin still from Arkanis’ weather and was shaking, but as soon as he was in the view of the Stormtroopers he stood tall and strode down the ramp. Kylo couldn’t help but notice that his eyes were glued to the floor and his hands, clad as always in leather gloves, were still shaking. He didn’t speak to his soldiers, didn’t acknowledge them as they saluted him, and didn’t so much as glance at Kylo.

Kylo reached out with his connection to Hux’s mind, something cemented between them via Kylo’s powers with the Force. Hux’s mind was guarded, but untrained, so it was easy for Kylo to break through and see what he was feeling. The red-haired man was blank, keeping his mind purposefully blank so Kylo couldn’t read him and the sheer concentration it was taking him to do so staggered Kylo.

_Are you okay?_ He thought.

Hux didn’t so much as glance at him. _Stay out of my head._ Came the reply. Immediately concerned, Kylo followed Hux from the Hangar Bay into the Finalizer and through it to his rooms. Hux slammed the door before Kylo could enter and locked them immediately, and he guessed it was better to remain outside and give Hux a little space. Five minutes later Hux came back out, dressed in a fresh uniform with his hair carefully re-gelled despite its damp appearance.

“Hux,” Kylo began, “Are you okay?”

“Leave me alone, Ren.” Hux replied harshly. His voice sounded hoarse and now Kylo was closer to him, he could see the dark circles under Hux’s eyes had only gotten worse whilst he had been gone. His body was trembling, barely noticeable and when Kylo reached out a hand he could feel the heat radiating off Hux.

“You’re unwell!” He stated, “You need to rest.”

“What I need, Ren, is to get a report on my ship and prepare the report for my mission.” Hux replied coldly, “If you would step aside.”

It wasn’t a question but an order and Kylo did, allowing Hux to pass but following behind him, heavy boots loud on the smooth floor. Hux ignored him, but his previously blank mind had become overactive and loud again, filling Kylo’s head. He had missed it. When Hux had been gone they had barely had any communication, and though Kylo could feel the gentle weight of Hux’s mind against his, Hux had clearly been working at keeping himself blank so Kylo had no idea what the mission was.

They walked out onto the bridge of the Finalizer with Kylo still deep in thought, and he followed Hux right up to the officers, who all stood and saluted their returning General.

“A report on the ship please, Lieutenant Mitaka.” Hux ordered. Mitaka, who nervously glanced over Hux’s shoulder at Kylo, nodded and grabbed for a Datapad lying on the console in front of him.

As he spoke Hux wandered towards the central viewing platform, nodding and giving verbal cues from time to time to give Mitaka the idea he was listening. Kylo stayed by the Lieutenant, watching Hux carefully. He was moving strangely, sluggishly, and was taking great pains to make it sure it wasn’t noticeable, but Kylo saw. Reaching out gently with the Force, Kylo brushed against Hux’s mind, letting the man know he was there so he didn’t surprise him. Hux stiffened, back straight and shoulders tense but made no communication for Kylo to leave his mind.

_Please just let no one notice,_ Hux was thinking subconsciously. _I’m fine, no one needs to ask, no one will ask, except Ren…please just let him not notice._

His thoughts were none specific, but Kylo was sure he was referring either to the illness he felt or to the events that had happened on Arkanis. Had Hux been forced to meet his father? Had something happened. Kylo was immediately worried and made to move to Hux’s side when something in his mind stopped him. Hux’s thoughts were growing quiet and Kylo could feel his consciousness slipping.

Without thinking he threw out the Force towards Hux, keeping him on his feet although nearly bowling him over. The last thing Hux would have wanted was to pass out on the bridge in front of all his officers. Mitaka was still speaking, and Kylo listened carefully, making notes to relay to Hux when he had regained consciousness.

“Sir…is there anything specific you’d like to know I haven’t covered?” Mitaka asked.

_Shit,_ Kylo thought. He could keep Hux upright, make it look like he was walking but he couldn’t make Hux speak. Thinking on his feet he came up with an excuse he believed sounded credible.

“I’m sure he does. However, the Supreme Leader had asked to see General Hux as soon as he arrived back and he does not like to be kept waiting. His questions will have to wait.” The mask he was wearing helped cover the shake to his voice as he thought up the lie, and Mitaka bought it without question, his fear of Kylo helping. With tremendous care Kylo manipulated the Force around Hux to make the General walk his usual brisk pace from the bridge, following him swiftly.

As soon as they were clear Kylo let Hux drop, catching him smoothly and lifting him up into a bridal carry. It was easier and more feasible for him to transport Hux this way now there was no one to see them. Anyone that passed them in the hallways could have their memories wiped easily by Kylo, and he could get Hux to his rooms quicker. Luckily the corridors were mostly empty, with only a few Stormtroopers passing them and Kylo was soon entering Hux’s personal rooms and lying the General on the bed. His skin was on fire, Kylo could feel it even through his own gloves, and his body was still shaking.

Kylo reached for his Commlink and contacted the Medbay. “I need you to send a medic to General Hux’s quarters. Discreetly.”

_“Yes, Lord Ren.”_ The reply came and Kylo sat back to wait.

The urge to remove Hux from his greatcoat before the medic arrived eventually proved too much, and Kylo carefully undressed Hux. Regret and anger shot through him when he bared Hux’s pale arms. There were angry purple and blue marks on his upper arms, shaped like fingerprints, and when Kylo pulled off his gloves as well he saw tiny cuts on Hux’s knuckles. This was Brendol’s work, Kylo guessed. Hux was guarded when talking about his father, but Kylo had gleaned enough to know the man was not gentle with his son.

The door to Hux’s room opened and a medic entered, his head bowed but he glanced up to look at Kylo shyly. Kylo glanced at Hux and the medic walked over him.

“What are his symptoms?” The medic asked, kneeling next to Hux on the bed and feeling his forehead.

“I’m not a doctor, so I don’t know.” Kylo said, annoyed, “He has a fever, and he fainted. When he came off the shuttle from Arkanis he was soaking wet and he’s been trembling from the moment he came back.”

The medic nodded and examined Hux. His hands faltered when he saw the bruise marks on Hux’s arms but he continued on after Kylo cleared his throat.

“I believe it may have been hypothermia but it seems to have developed with the flu as well.” The medic explained, “From what I can tell without using my equipment. We need to get his core body temperature up, and then treat the flu.”

“Okay.” Kylo nodded, “I need you to do something else for me.”

The medic turned and looked up at Kylo’s mask. Kylo held up a hand and felt the Force manipulating the medic’s mind easily. His eyes glazed over.

“What is your name?” Kylo began.

“Eli,” The medic replied, “What can I do for you, sir?”

“You will fetch the Stormtroopers that went with General Hux,” Kylo ordered, “You will say they are to go for a check-up because they have been Planet-side. And when they come for their check-up you will make them ill. Give them the flu, or anything with the same symptoms as General Hux.”

“I will fetch the Stormtroopers and make them ill. I will give them the same symptoms as General Hux.” Eli replied, his voice monotonous and walked out of the room.

“Wait!” Kylo demanded.

Eli stopped and turned again, “What do I need to do to look after him?”

“We need to get his core body temperature back up but we also need to treat the flu. When I have made the Stormtroopers ill I will return with the correct medicine.” Eli replied.

“No one hears of this, Eli.” Kylo commanded, “If they do I will hold you personally responsible. And if Phasma asks questions, I commanded this test.”

Eli nodded and left the room. Kylo turned to Hux and moved over to the bed, pulling the covers from under his lithe body and covering him with them. Reaching out to Hux, Kylo commanded the Force to slowly warm Hux under the covers whilst he waited for Eli to return. Making the Stormtroopers sick would take some time, since they would have to assemble and Eli would have to work on each of them individually. It would help cover for Hux though, as Kylo was sure the General would be embarrassed if he was out of action due to the flu. If the Stormtrooper’s came down with something as well, clearly it came from the planet and Hux’s reputation was safe. Kylo thought it was stupid, really, none of the officers aboard would have minded if Hux had been ill, but it was easy enough for him to do.

Kylo came out of his thoughts when Hux stirred. Green eyes cracked open and Hux tried to sit up but failed, falling back onto the pillows with a groan. Kylo moved over to him and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching up and removing his helmet so he could fix Hux with his dark brown eyes.

“Ren.” The man muttered, rubbing his eyes and sighing, “Where am I?”

“In your rooms,” Kylo replied, “I carried you here.”

“Why?” Hux asked, his voice rather hoarse.

Shifting for a moment and wondering if he should tell the truth, Kylo pushed Hux back down when he once again tried to sit up, “You fainted on the bridge.”

“What?!” Hux demanded, forcing himself up despite Kylo’s hands on his shoulders. “Who saw?”

“No one saw.” Kylo said, “I stopped you from falling with the Force and you…‘walked’ off the bridge. I carried you from there.”

“You didn’t have to.” Hux huffed, “I was fine Ren, there was nothing wrong with me.”

Kylo stared at him in disbelief. “Really? You’ve been trembling since you got off the shuttle and do I need to mention the state of your arms?”

“I…nothing happened.” Hux said quietly, avoiding Kylo’s eyes. “Did you tell anyone?”

“I called for Eli from the Medbay to come and see you to get advice on how to help you.” Kylo admitted, “But he won’t tell anyone. And the Stormtroopers are going to be ill soon as well, on my order.”

“Why?” Hux inquired.

“So that it looked like you just got ill and weren’t made this way by your father.” Kylo answered pointedly, folding his arms. Hux pulled the blanket up over his arms and continued to avoid Kylo’s gaze.

Sighing, Kylo moved up the bed and gathered Hux into his arms. Hux tried to pull out of Kylo’s arms, but Kylo didn’t let him go. Eventually Hux stopped fighting and settled into Kylo’s arms, wrapping his own arms around Kylo’s waist and burying his face in his shoulder.

“I missed you.” He murmured.

“I missed you too,” Kylo smiled, “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“Nothing new,” Hux hummed, “I wasn’t even there to meet my father and I barely saw him except for once. I got what I went for.”

“The negotiations with the nobility went well?”

Hux nodded, “It did. We have what we want. The nobility are now loyal to the First Order. The only one that didn’t sign was Commandant Hux.” Hux’s voice broke slightly as he mentioned his father’s name, and though Kylo couldn’t see his face he knew the younger Hux was glaring. “Since it’s already common knowledge he already supports us anyway.”

“Did he do this to you?” Kylo inquired.

“Does it matter?” Hux shrugged, “It’s over and I’m back where I belong.”

His vision swam as he spoke and had Kylo not been holding him Hux would have pitched sideways from the bed. Kylo’s arms tightened and he lay Hux back down, and the red-haired man didn’t fight him.

“You need to rest.” Kylo said firmly, “You’re not well. The more you rest and the sooner, you’ll be back to work.”

“I have work to do, Ren.” Hux complained, “I don’t…have time to rest.”

“You can sleep now.” Kylo urged, “Get some sleep and when Eli arrives I’ll wake you up and we can discuss when you can get out of bed.”

“Fine.” Hux grumbled, turning over with a wince and curling up. Kylo carded his fingers through Hux’s hair gently, massaging his scalp and murmuring pleasant words to help Hux fall asleep. It didn’t take long for him to go, and Kylo lay down next to him, one arm looping around Hux’s waist and pulling Hux closer. The General still needed warming up, Kylo assumed, and he would rather use his own body rather than the Force. Hux mumbled something, still in the early stages of sleep, and Kylo smiled and planted a kiss on the back of Hux’s head.

“Get some rest.” He murmured, “And welcome home.”


End file.
